


黑子巨巨腐男子

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →黑子巨巨腐男子設定（本命CP：重口味青火）→小黃瀨＝莫名其妙被電話召喚到聖戰會場的正常人就是這樣的超展開妄想XDDD
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	黑子巨巨腐男子

**Author's Note:**

> 現實中不是也有很多真人CP的配對嗎、像是德甲啦、等等等等的XD
> 
> 就想說黑籃的世界也有可能有很多女孩子們注目著帥哥超多的高中籃球界吧－－
> 
> 但是那個世界大家都不會注意到黑子啊！沒有黑子CP的世界！買不到黑青黑火黑黃本的世界！也太痛扣了吧Σ(ﾟДﾟ；
> 
> 就妄想了這樣可憐的黑子巨巨……不但是腐男子而且黃瀨分明就是自己的、卻永遠買不到黑黃本，有點傷心啊｡･ﾟ･(´^ω^`)･ﾟ･。
> 
> 然後黃瀨自己cos自己雖然超不可能沒被發現但我真的很想寫一次看看XDDDD
> 
> 啊我沒去過日本場所以都隨便亂寫，去過的原諒我嗚嗚(つд⊂)

（喂、喂喂？小黑子嗚嗚你到底在哪裡──啊啊看到了、看到了！）

聽著電話裡頭幾乎快要哭出來的聲音，黑子放下一直死命舉高揮舞的手，總算看見黃瀨涼太的身影。

「一起去排隊……黃瀨君。」掛斷電話。黑子抬眼就看見對方又是帽子又是圍巾口罩的模樣，令他不顯痕跡地皺了皺眉：「不是說別準備這些東西，正常出現就可以？」

「可、可是！」看著周圍眾多的人潮，黃瀨縮了縮頭，還是有點膽顫心驚：「本來我也沒戴……但是人好多……」

「沒有問題的，別的地方我不敢說……」黑子忍不住勾起嘴角，手腳俐落地替對方解除偽裝：「但這裡應該是沒問題的。」

看著高聳的建築，黑子往上提了提背後的雙肩背包，眼神開始充滿火熱的色彩。

※

「請、請問……」在兩人總算得以靠著牆邊休息時，不停地有女孩子扭捏靠近，說出的問題千篇一律是：「請問……是黃瀨涼太的cosplay嗎？」

看著黑子點頭點得毫不心虛的樣子，黃瀨在聽見自己名字時幾乎要脫口而出的否認硬是被壓了下來，好不容易上網查了cosplay的意思，竟然有種啼笑皆非的感覺。

自己扮自己是怎麼回事啊！這就是小黑子說的別擔心嗎！

「反正不會被發現就好了。」黑子開始把方才和黃瀨各自衝鋒陷陣的戰利品整理起來，順便從背包中遞出礦泉水給對方：「這裡人潮洶湧，黃瀨君還穿成那樣，會中暑喔。」

「哇謝謝小黑子，你真的準備的很齊全耶……」根本搞不清楚狀況就被叫來會場，連到底要幹嘛都沒有半點頭緒、就被黑子塞入會場攻略開始請求協助購買，黃瀨突然佩服起什麼也不懂，還能憑著封面對照幫忙買書的自己。

蹲下來一起幫忙整理書籍，黃瀨才能好好細看自己剛才費盡力氣排隊買來的刊物，原本還有點散漫的眼神在看見封面時突然嚇得一時呆楞：「小、小黑子這……」

抬頭看了一眼，黑子沒有露出什麼大驚小怪的表情：「是青火本。還是黃瀨君你比較喜歡火青？」

「什、什麼東西？」根本不懂青火和火青有什麼差別，黃瀨只是伸出顫抖的手，指著許多本子的封面：「這、這些都是小青峰和小火神吧……那、那個成人向的意思該不會是……」

「就是你想的那樣。畢竟高中籃球可是非常受到女孩子注目的。」點頭表示肯定，黑子快速地將本子裝入小型行李箱中：「我來收就好。黃瀨君可以上網普及知識一下，全部讓我解說有點辛苦。」

吶吶地將自己手上的刊物推給黑子，黃瀨快速地操弄著手機上網查詢，總算理解自己今天到底是來幫黑子幹嘛，買的那些書又是什麼了。

──等等。如果那些書是這個意思的話……

「小黑子。」

「嗯？」滿意看向自己的收納成果，黑子雙手撐膝站了起來。

「為什麼……你都只買小青峰跟小火神的本子？沒有我的嗎？」黃瀨有些哀怨地盯著對方，雖然自己請求戀人購買自己被這樣那樣的本子非常怪異，但是小黑子跟自己可是交往中啊！一直買別人（而且還是他最嫉妒的兩個人）的色情刊物是怎麼回事！

「黃、黃瀨君……」有些怪異地看著黃瀨，黑子的眼神透漏著莫名其妙：「你想看自己被……的書？」

「不是啦不是啦！」怕被誤會有什麼怪癖而趕緊手忙腳亂地否認，黃瀨看著四周沒人注意，立刻抱住了黑子的肩頭：「我、我只是覺得小黑子不喜歡我，總是只想看著小青峰和小火神……」

這個回答讓黑子一時有點呆楞。他欲言又止，最後還是長長地嘆氣，給出回應：「黃瀨君的配對非常受歡迎呢。」

「嗯？」一時搞不清楚黑子的回答，對於這個文化的瞭解畢竟只有皮毛的黃瀨，只能乖巧地等待下文。

「畢竟長相端正、個性又好……所以這場跟你有關的新刊可是多不勝數。」有點無奈地拉起箱子，黑子示意黃瀨可以和自己一起往會場外移動：

「但是……沒有我跟你的配對啊。」

我太不顯眼了，女孩子們不會注意到我的。輕聲地向黃瀨解釋著自己小小的妒忌，黑子悄悄握住對方的手，第一次有點厭惡自己太過淡薄的身影。


End file.
